OC CONTEST!
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: Five different stories about all the guys.OC info inside
1. OC CONTEST Sign Up 1

**Part: (leader ,girly girl, the pretty one) **

**Name: **

**BTR boy, Mrs. Knight or Katie's friend:**

**Hair: **

**Personality in general: **

**Around family: **

**Around friends: **

**Around enemies: **

**By herself: **

**Favorites- (explain)**

**Movie:**

**Song(s): **

**Band:**

**TV show: **

**Food(s): **

**Desert: **

**Clothes-(polyvore)**

**Casual:**

**Formal:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Date clothes (for Btr applications only):**

**Work:**

**Style (describe it, no polyvore needed):**

**Tattoos (optional):**

**Scars?: **

**Randomness that matters- first category doesn't really matter that much.**

**Vampire, werewolf, fairy, or other:**

**Family members (explain):**

**Pets: **

**Fears: **

**Least favorite foods:**

**Were Oc is from (Can be ANYWERE): **

**What you did in your audition video:**


	2. OC CONTEST Sign Up 2

Name –

Age –

Talent [Two at the most] –

Background [Make this good] –

Personality;**  
><strong>-around friends:**  
><strong>-around enemies:**  
><strong>-around family:

Looks –

Family –

Health Concerns/ Personal Issues / Secrets –

Clothing Style –

Hobbies –

Activities –

Current Job [If they act, say what show it can be made-up or not] –

Likes –

Dislikes –

Favorite ;**  
><strong>color –**  
><strong>song –**  
><strong>movie –**  
><strong>musical –**  
><strong>fictional character –**  
><strong>book –**  
><strong>singer –**  
><strong>band –

Do you want your character to have romance? [if with one of the lovely b.t.r guys tell me which one] –

Character's website screen name –


	3. My Story Ideas

Sooooo, here are the ideas for my next stories and my OC is on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the ideas! ;)

SI #1: Kendall has always been the leader, the peacemaker, the helpful best friend but when he meets the new girl of the Palm Woods, will she be her reason to wanna die?

SI #2: Logan is the sensible and smart one of the group but when one girl is in misery asks him to be his girlfriend, what can Logan say?

SI #3: Carlos is the goofball, always has been and always will be. So, when a girl playing the role of a princess in a new show doesn't want a prince, will he meddle his way in and become her prince charming anyway?

SI #4: What if the new girl at the Palm Woods was the unique girl with a twist to her life and she falls hard for one of the boys?

SI #5: BTR goes to public school for a taste of the real life and they meet the epic losers of Riverside High and fall for them. When they try to make them like them, will it be an epic fail or a big time love story?

**Possible****titles****for****ideas**

**Idea 1: Big Time Simple Love Mistake**

**Idea 2: Big Time Miserable Lover**

**Idea 3: Big Time Un-Cinderella Like**

**Idea 4: Big Time Surprise**

**Idea 5: Big Time Epic Loser Love**

PM me if you yay or nay the titles or ideas and give me a suggestion for a change!


	4. My OC!

My OC!

**Part: (leader, girly girl, the pretty one) **the Leader

**Name: **Alycinn (pronounced like Alison) Kate Montgomery

**BTR boy, Mrs. Knight or Katie's friend: **Kendall

**Hair:** brunette w/red + blue highlights, down to her chest,

**Personality in general: **Immature, hilarious, sensitive, loud, lovable, devious

**Around family: **She is a bubbly person and loves to joke around

**Around friends: **She is a bubbly happy person and loves to joke around

**Around enemies: **She is a cold-hearted person and spits comebacks out like fire

**By herself: **She is serene and quiet so she can have 'think tank time'

**Favorites-**

**Movie:** When in Rome, The Social Network, Get Him to the Greek

**Song(s): **What About Me by Emily Osment

**Band: **Plain White T's and Big Time Rush

**TV show:** Pretty Little Liars, Psych, and Covert Affairs

**Food(s): Anything **sweet and coco like!

**Desert: **Sweet and good to eat!

**Clothes-**

**Casual: a **graphic tee, hoodie, a pair of skinny jeans and her sky blue Converse

**Formal: **a dress of her choosing and her sky blue Converse

**Sleepwear: **graphictee, shorts when it's warm or her long sweatpants when it's cold and ICarly socks with her Scooby-Doo slippers

**Date clothes: **a graphic tee, skirt or skinny jeans, tights and sky blue Converse

**Work: **her uniform shirt, black pants and her sky blue converse

**Style (describe it, no polyvore needed):** Hoodies, jeans, graphic tees, tights, boots or sneakers

**Tattoos (optional):** a tattoo on left wrist that says 'Stay Beautiful'

**Scars? **Nope

**Randomness that matters- first category doesn't really matter that much.**

**Vampire, werewolf, fairy, or other: **Fairy or Mermaid

**Family members (explain): **Mom- Victoria, Twin Sister- Carlynn, baby bro- Jackson

**Pets: **One golden retriever named Maxi and a turtle named Nero

**Fears: **Thunder, cats, lighting, swimming, suspicious people, popular people, foreign films, people staring at her

**Least favorite foods: **Any type of vegetable and scones

**Were Oc is from (Can be ANYWERE): **Los Angeles, California

**What you did in your audition video: **She played the acoustic version of 'Wish You Were Here' by Avril Lavigne


	5. Almost to A Close

Well, I'm really enjoying the OCs I have been getting and I just wanna to say that I love all of them. I just need some more before the contest is over. I really need characters that can surprise me and not be so….Mary Sue like so keep those OCs coming!

Also on my profile, there is a poll that I need votes for so please vote so I can continue my story _'The Unforgettable Girl'_!

PS- I have noticed that some of the reviews had bothsign ups and that was fault so you don't have to re-submit the OCs

Another change is the story title for Story Idea 3, which is Big Time Not-So Charming. It was suggested by Hailninja and i thank you for the suggestion!


	6. The Sad but Happy Ending

Well, these OCs have been amazing and sorry for those who didn't get their Oc in quick enough but this draws an end to the contest. The winners will be announced on Friday.

PS—There will be another contest on Friday so be prepared!


End file.
